


Prophetable Business

by Moonshoes_Potter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Destiel in later chapters, F/F, M/M, Prompt Fill, Prophets, Rated for swearing, a case!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshoes_Potter/pseuds/Moonshoes_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing about some striking events on the news, Sam and Dean decide to split up and check out two cases. They don't turn out quite how they think, but they are right about one thing: the two occurrences are related</p><p>-----</p><p>Inspired by a prompt from Noëlle on QuizUp</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Research

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: not feeling this one so much anymore. sorry but probably no updates for awhile

“Dude, check this out.” Sam called through a cup of coffee. 

“It's like, six in the morning, dude,” Dean groaned from his bed. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam said distractedly. “But seriously, this is important.” He rotated his open laptop so his brother could see. 

“‘Lima girl is struck by lightning, rushed to hospital, then walks home without a scratch’,” Dean reads, getting more intrigued by the word. “You know, the last time we saw that happen was-”

“Kevin,” Sam finished with a sigh. 

“Well, it can't be a prophet. I mean, Metatron flipped the ‘off’ switch when he closed Heaven, right?” 

“Yeah,” Sam laced his fingers, “But maybe someone flipped it back on?”

Dean nodded and got out his own laptop. He and Sam spent an hour searching for events like this. Maybe it's some new, lightning-striking monster.

Dean found the only match. “This one says a kid in Indiana was near a lightning rod. She was touching it when a bolt hit, but she walked away fine.”

“Why would she touch a lightning rod?” Sam asked incredulously. 

“It says that she ‘wanted to see how it worked’. Guess she’s more of a doer than a learner,” Dean said while scrolling. 

“Well, a case is a case. We should get suited up,” Sam stretched and got up to change. 

When they had both put on their FBI getup, Dean asked Sam, “So should we split up, or do one at a time.”

“I’d say split up.”

“M’kay.” Dean mumbled over the revving of the Impala’s engine.


	2. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam & Dean interview the two subjects of the news stories.

“Hello, miss,” Dean began with his professional voice. “Agent Collins. I’d like to talk to your daughter, Sydney, if you don’t mind.”

“Is this about the lightning incident?” The mother asked nervously. “We already talked to the police.”

“Just a few follow-up questions. We like to be thorough,” He put on a smile as she let him in. Dean followed her up the stairs to her daughter’s room, which was decorated with so many movie posters, you could barely tell what color the walls were.

“Syd, this is Agent Collins. He’s gonna ask you a few questions.” The mother backed out of the room and shut the door. Dean turned to look down at the girl, who was poring over a book of gibberish he couldn’t read. She had an undercut, and the hair on top was blond and curly. Some reading glasses were perched on her nose, and she adjusted them before looking up at Dean.

“Whatchya readin’?” Dean asked while looking at her book.

“Not sure,” She said tentatively. “I don’t know when I learned the language, but it’s almost translating into English for me. It’s also giving me a wicked headache.” She added, rubbing her eyes.

“Where’d you get the book?” Dean flipped through the pages, but it was indecipherable to him.

“It was shoved to a corner in the library across the street,” Syd gestured to it. “I was intrigued, so I took it. It only made sense after last week.”

“The day you were struck by lightning,” Dean finished for her, looking around in thought.

“Yeah,” A strange look crossed her face. “But you don’t think they’re related, do you?”

“I don’t know,” Dean lied. Of course they were, but he’d have to hear what Sam had gotten before he could convince her of the real situation.

Dean accepted Syd’s mother’s offer of coffee and left his number with them. He then drove to the meet up point and bought a motel room to wait in.

\-----

Sam rang the doorbell to the Indiana house at around noon. It was a Saturday, so they were probably home. A rocking chair was sitting on the porch, with a nice view of the garden.

“Why, hello, young man!” A short, old woman in a flowery skirt and white blouse greeted him cheerfully. Her white hair was curled nicely. “How can I help you?”

Sam brought out his badge. “I’m Agent Mumford, ma’am. I’m here to talk to Claire Johnson. Does she live here?”

The woman’s eyes brightened. “Yes, she does. Claire, dear!” She called behind her. A small girl with long, black hair walked forward without a word. “This man would like to talk to you.”

Sam stepped inside and followed a still silent Claire to her room. The bedsheets were plain green and the walls were white. A dresser stood near the door, which probably held more grey and black clothes like the ones she was wearing right then. Claire sat on her bed and looked at Sam, waiting for him to talk first. 

“Uh, what’s your relation to Ms. Johnson?” Sam asked while standing by the door awkwardly.

“I am her granddaughter,” She spoke jerkily, as if she was not used to it.

“What happened to your parents?” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Claire began, “She found me in her garden one day twelve years ago. She took me in and acted as a grandmother. I’ve lived here ever since.”

“Oh,” Sam said simply. That was definitely fishy. “And, can you tell me about the night you were in an electric storm?”

She nodded. “I was outside a large building, and I noticed a wire running down the side. I did not know what its purpose was, so I reached out to touch it. I didn’t know I would receive an intense shock upon contact. I learned later that it was connected to a pole designed to draw lightning. Anyway, after that, I walked home.”

“And then she asked what happened, so you told her.”

“I didn’t see what was wrong with it, but Grandmother was quite alarmed. She even notified the police, and the news reporters got wind of it.” She tilted her head downwards. Sam furrowed his brow. Claire offered him a cookie, which was strange, but he took it. 

Sam made his exit after wiping crumbs from his chin. He struggled to get away from Ms. Johnson, who insisted he stayed for tea. After one last warning not to trample the flora, she let him go.


	3. Reinforcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, and Cas meet up to discuss their findings. Meanwhile, something is trying to hunt down Sydney and Claire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not gonna be accurate to the Bible and shit. So before you start typing corrections, remember I'm just trying to make a good story. Do not ever use me as a source of information unless it's random facts about the Revolutionary War.

Sam met up with Dean at a nearby diner. They greeted each other and sat down, then started telling their stories.

“So, Sydney had basically the same story as Kevin. Struck by lightning, fine, then suddenly able to read Enochian,” Dean said between bites.

“Mine was not. Claire was found in a garden when she was a toddler, and an old woman found her. She just recently touched a lightning rod wire right before some struck. She was fine and didn’t see anything wrong. Sound familiar?”

“Nope.”

Sam sighed, “Me neither.”

“Y’know, maybe Cas can help,” Dean gestured with a fry while he spoke. “Maybe this has happened before?”

“Maybe. You can call him, I’ll research,” Sam brushed his hands off and headed toward the Impala. The brothers drove to a motel and set to work. Amidst the clicking of the keys on Sam’s laptop, Dean prayed to Cas.

He was there with an immediate flutter of wings. “What is it? I have business to return to in Heaven.”

“Well, we got a pretty serious thing here,” Dean and Sam launched into an explanation. Cas’ face looked more confused and worried by the moment.

“A child with a mystery origin, unharmed by lightning…” Cas trailed off, deep in thought.

“Okay, but what about the other kid?” Dean grabbed Cas by the shoulder. “Is she a prophet or what?”

“I don’t know. Her name isn’t on the list that I know of, but maybe…” He trailed off again.

“Maybe what?”

“These signs have appeared before. Back when God left Heaven, he created one more angel. With this angel came the list of prophets. It was so even with God gone, someone would be able to read His words.”

“The tablets,” Sam added. His eyes slowly widened, the realization dawning on him. “So you think…”

“Another angel has been created,” Cas finished. “And with it, the prophets have been reset.”

“But I thought God jumped ship,” Dean’s response was muffled by the food in his mouth. “How could he create a new angel?”

“Well, either God has returned, or someone else created the angel,” The bed slumped as both Cas and Sam sat down. 

Dean rolled his chair over to them. “So, what happened after the prophets appeared?” 

“The angel appeared on earth as a human, unlike others. It was a means of disguised protection for the prophet. Unfortunately, the angel was killed after a few generations. After that, an archangel was assigned to protect each prophet from Heaven. But the first one was the first holder of the torch.”

“So, Sydney is the prophet,” Dean gestured with his hands as he spoke. “And Claire is the angel?”

“It appears so, yes.”

“Then there is no case,” Dean and Cas looked at Sam. “Well, there’s nothing to kill, right?”

“Not yet, but a new prophet and angel will probably draw a lot of attention. We need to stay here to keep whatever they attract away.”

“So we gotta keep a constant watch on them?” Dean slumped.

Cas straightened. “No, I believe trouble has just arrived at both houses.”

The brothers jumped up. After Cas didn't elaborate, Sam decided he and Dean would go to Claire’s house, which was nearer. Cas agreed and disappeared to Sydney’s. 

After a few minutes of dodging traffic, Dean pulled up to a burning house. The firemen were rushing Claire’s grandmother out on a stretcher. Dean went to check on her, and Sam jogged over to Claire, who was unscathed aside from some smudges of soot. He put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly and led her over to the Impala. 

Dean walked back over with a grim expression. The paramedics had declared the old woman dead already. Claire leaned on the car for support, but she didn’t tear up. 

Claire shuddered and said, “There was a man outside.” The brothers stepped closer to hear her as she continued. “He lit a match and threw it in the window.”

Sam glanced at Dean before saying, “What did he look like?”

“He was the next door neighbor, only he acted different. Right after the house caught, a bunch of black smoke flew out of his mouth.” The brothers stiffened. “He looked horrified and called 911,” Her eyes were starting to tear up. “I didn’t do anything. He had to grab me and drag me away from the house.”

“Hey, kid,” Dean smiled at her. “This sucks pretty bad, but you can stay with us. We’ll keep you safe.” Claire wiped a tear from her cheek and nodded, then hopped in the backseat.

“Well, let’s hope Cas saved Sydney from whatever got to her,” Sam sighed. Dean nodded and turned on some music.


	4. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas rescues Syd and the Winchesters tell her and Claire why they're there.

Sam, Dean, and Claire returned to the motel just before Cas. The presumed angel stationed herself at the flimsy table and stared at the wall. 

A few minutes of Sam telling Claire about the real supernatural creatures and Dean praying later, Cas finally showed up. He was irritably holding the arm of Sydney, who was angrily swearing at him. 

“Oh, so I could bring the fuckin’ book but not my goddamn headphones?” She demanded, yanking her hand away. 

“The book is of more import than your musical devices.” Cas growled. He turned to Dean. “Sydney is being difficult. Would you care to talk to her?”

Dean nodded and pat Cas on the shoulder. There was an attempt. 

Syd glared up at him defiantly. He knelt so their eyes were level. “Listen, kid. I know Cas probably pulled you outta some really important thing, but you gotta stay here.”

“‘Important’?” Syd’s eyes narrowed. “My mom was kind of suffocating on black smoke.”

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled. “Demons suck, and you have every right to be mad. But we pulled you here ‘cause we need you.”

Syd crossed her arms, but flopped onto the bed nonetheless. Dean turned to the table, where Cas was having much more luck with Claire. They were standing close together, like Cas sometimes did when he wasn't reminded about personal space. Must be an angel thing. 

The trio sat Claire next to Syd and explained what they had learned about the angel/prophet situation. Claire simply nodded, her large eyes occasionally flicking over to Syd. She looked bored and pissed. 

After realizing that there were only two beds in the room, Sam went up to the front desk to request a bigger one. As he rambled on about not expecting his little sister and her friend over, Dean packed their stuff. Cas just stood and stared at Claire, who stared at Sydney, who stared at the floor. 

Once he decided he couldn't observe Claire any further, Cas shifted his gaze to Syd. She was wearing a black tank top and denim shorts. Converse shoes decorated with the marker logos of various movies lay forgotten at the foot of the bed. Her hair was ruffled and unruly. 

Sam finally returned with the news of another room, this one with three beds and a pull-out couch. The five people awkwardly shuffled out the door, some heavy with luggage and some empty handed. 

Sam and Dean immediately dropped their stuff on two of the beds, leaving Claire to sit on the third. Syd saw this and groaned at the prospect of sleeping on the couch. Hearing the sound of discomfort, Claire quickly stood up and offered her the bed. Syd thanked her and fell onto the mattress. She passed out immediately, but Claire was the last to fall asleep that night.


	5. Delays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adjusting to two extra people are not the Winchesters' forte.
> 
> There's a lot of foul language

The transition from two to four people (Plus Cas) sharing a living space was not as seamless as one might hope. Between the one shared bathroom and limited walking space from multiple beds, tempers were running high. Dean swore loudly whenever he came across a major obstacle, and Sydney would swear even more.

Cas didn’t need a toilet or bed, so he resorted to standing in the middle of the room, which happened to be in everyone’s path. After getting fed up with slamming into him while not looking, Sam drew an invisible circle in a corner for Cas to stand. 

There were many other rules that had to be laid down. Claire had a habit of sitting in the couch upside down, with her back on the ground and legs on the seat cushions. She didn’t do it again after Dean stepped on her hair in muddy shoes. Syd would casually steal everyone’s food and books, as if she owned everything. The brothers hadn’t been so exasperated about children since they took care of the baby shapeshifter.

After a lack of progress in the research, Cas decided to teach Claire necessary angel skills. Syd was bored, so she volunteered to be the dummy they put to sleep with a tap of two fingers. Claire got the hang of it quickly. She even got her own angel blade. Her hands were a bit clumsy with it, but she improved as they practiced.

Sam and Dean found a minor possession case in the absence of results. They decided to investigate and let the girls have their first test run. The confrontation went pretty smoothly at first. Claire smited one demon and stabbed the other. The third got the wind knocked out of him by Syd’s shoe, then flickered the orange shade of death.

However, the unknown fourth demon got Sydney from behind. She froze in fear after a kitchen knife sliced her bicep. Claire rushed forward before anyone realized what had happened. She clasped Syd’s hand on the gash while she pressed her palm to the demon’s forehead. 

Cas decided that this would be a great time for Claire to learn another angel skill: healing. Claire tensed a little when she saw her hand glowing, but she relaxed after watching Syd’s wound repair itself. 

Sydney still didn’t move. She was shaking slightly and still staring at the spot her cut used to be. When she didn’t get up after Sam asked her, he scooped her up and carried her to the Impala. She sat in the back, staring wide-eyed at the back of Dean’s seat. 

Claire reached her hand out. After a hesitation she put it on Syd’s shoulder. Syd leaned against her, much to Claire’s surprise. Sam smiled at the cute pair.

“It’s fuckin’ real,” Sydney whispered at last. “The danger is fuckin’ real. I can’t fuckin’...”

Claire pulled her a little closer. She wasn’t used to this, but it seemed like an apt comforting method. Syd’s breath slowed, and they both fell asleep. Sam turned to Dean with a look that said ‘Seem familiar?’

Dean was confused. “What?”

Sam rolled his eyes before saying, “The two girls, do they look a bit familiar to you?”

He still didn't get it. “Uh, no…”

“They're like you and Cas, only not in denial.”

Dean slammed on the brakes. Luckily, they were cutting through a deserted parking lot with no one to crash into their suddenly stopped car. “What the hell do you mean?”

Sam smirked at first, but then he saw that his brother was genuinely puzzled, not just angry. “You and Cas… You guys like each other, right?”

Dean floundered for a moment before sputtering, “I-I… No,” and kept driving. 

Sam didn't believe him in the slightest, but he could see that Dean was, in fact, denying his feelings for Cas. As far as Sam could tell, Cas just didn't know what to do with the emotions, so he ignored them completely. 

Sam needed to help the men sort themselves out. Maybe Syd and Claire could be a good influence on them…


End file.
